Cache Cache
by Yaourtalachantilly
Summary: Slash: Scorpius se sent troublé, Albus est de mauvaise humeur et Rose semble savoir quelque chose. Je changerai le rating si besoins .


**Maintenant que je met ce chapitre sur Doc Manager, je me rend compte à quel point il est petit ... Je vais juste occulter ce fait de mon esprit et me bourrer de thé et gateau au yaourt. u_u**

**Disclaimer: Holy Rowling! Nothing about Harry Potter's World belongs to me... But ... Robin is ... MINE ! *-***

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy écrasa son réveil avec hâte ce matin la. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le dortoir : personne de réveillé, parfait. Il se leva, se prépara en silence et descendit dans la Grande Salle prendre un rapide petit déjeuné. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il se posta devant les sabliers géants dans le Hall d'entrée de Poudlard et attendit.

Jusque là, son plan pour éviter Albus Severus Potter fonctionnait. C'était le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et Scorpius avait donné rendez vous à Rose Weasley. Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire :

-Fwah … Salut Scorpius …

- Bonjour Weasley, répondit-il sur un ton formel. J'espère que tu as fait comme je l'ai spécifié dans mon hibou et que tu n'as laissé échapper aucune information concernant ce rendez vous.

- Quelle amabilité de bon matin ... Tu es bien conscient qu'il n'est encore que six heures?

- Oui, ça fait partit de mon plan. Mais dépêchons nous avant qu'Albus n'ai l'idée de se réveiller et de partir à ma recherche.

- Oh la … C'est du sérieux ! Tu devrais te détendre, il ne risque pas de se lever aussi tôt celui-là, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Rose ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina hors du château.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard, Scorpius se dirigea vers le pub La Tête de Sanglier : établissement lugubre à la réputation plus ou moins nette, c'était le meilleur endroit selon lui pour discuter discrètement… Albus n'irait surement pas le chercher là bas.

Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur Rose, qui refusa catégoriquement d'y mettre les pieds, et qui traina le Serpentard de force Aux Trois Balais. Scorpius, nerveux, entra à contre cœur, et choisi une table dans un coin sombre et plutôt éloignée de l'entrée. Il sursauta stupidement quand Mme Rosemerta vint leur porter deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre.

-Flippe pas comme ça, elle ne va pas te manger, elle est très gentille Mme Rosemerta, lui dit Rose lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée.

Scorpius ne répondit pas et se contenta d'avaler un peu du liquide doux, en prenant un air hautain.

-Bon, ne te vexe pas, et dit moi plutôt ce qui te tracasse à ce point.

-Bien. D'abord, Albus est très désagréable avec moi depuis un certain temps et j'ai le sentiment que c'est peut être de ma faute… en tout cas c'est ce qu'il laisse sous entendre.

Il fit un geste évasif de la main.

-Je lui ai déjà demandé ce qui ne vas pas. Il n'a rien voulu dire et m'a juste rétorqué que ça ne me regardait pas et qu'après tout je n'avais rien compris. Je suis son ami quand même, il pourrait m'en parler…

-Euh, quoi c'est tout ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait lever aussi tôt ? le coupa-t-elle.

-Hum… Je pensais questionner son frère James mais je n'ai pas très envie qu'il se paye ma tête.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te rend si nerveux Scorp. C'est normal de s'inquiéter pour un ami, même cet imbécile de James peut comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne ratait jamais une occasion de me charrier ! rétorqua le blond en croisant les bras. Enfin bref, c'était mieux pour moi de te le demander. A part lui, tu es la plus proche d'Albus donc tu sais forcément un truc. Et à vrai dire, il y avait aussi une autre chose dont je voulais discuter… C'est euh, comment dire… vraiment très embarrassant.

Scorpius était définitivement rouge de nervosité face au sourire de la Gryffondor qui le regardait avec insistance.

-Tu penses qu'Albus est venu me parler, et tu as bien raison. Mais je préfère te le dire tout de suite: Je ne te dirais rien du tout, ne comptes pas sur moi ! Il m'a fait jurer de ne rien te dire. Pas la peine d'insister, Malfoy.

-Donc ça a un rapport avec moi…

Scorpius ne dit plus rien et se réfugia dans la contemplation silencieuse d'une toile d'araignée qui pendait au mur, en sirotant sa bièraubeurre. Mais Rose ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

-Et ? La chose embarrassante en question ?

-Euh... Disons que je nourris le genre de sentiments pathétiques plus qu'amicaux par excellence pour… Et bien un ami justement.

-Oh.

Scorpius soupira devant l'air soudain illuminé de la Gryffondor.

-Par Merlin ! Scorp, t'es amoureux d'Alb…. ! Commença-t-elle.

Scorpius s'était littéralement jeté sur elle. Il plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour l'interrompre, et lança des regards nerveux sur les tables voisines. Autant pour la discrétion.

-Oui, mais par pitié, Weasley, ne dis plus rien ! dit-il entre ses dents. C'est pour ça que je voulais discuter dans un endroit moins fréquenté !

Rose termina sa Bièraubeurre et se leva de sa chaise :

-Bon, Scorpius, je pense que tu ne seras pas très surpris. Je ne te donnerais qu'un seul conseil : vas le lui dire. En amour, tout est une question de timing et je crois que là, c'en est un bon.

Et elle sortit du pub. Mais alors que Scorpius se levait à son tour, il vit Albus franchir la porte et avancer dans sa direction.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :) **


End file.
